


Introductions

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Proof of Life (2000)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve lets Dino talk him into helping him.    Sequel/companion to <a> New Assignment</a></p><p>mission_insane<br/>table: Crossover<br/>02: Proof of Life/CSI: Miami</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

Steve had no idea how he'd been conned into helping an old SEAL buddy give a seminar to a group of civilian bomb squad officers and investigators. But here he was, walking into Miami Dade PD with Dino next to him. He could feel their eyes on him and he wasn't happy about being so conspicuous. 

"Besides the fact you happened to catch me on base with nothing to do. Tell me again why we are doing this? Isn't this usually handled by the Feds?"

"My brother is with the crime lab and once was a member of the bomb squad."

"You have a brother?" Steve asked, stopping to turn and look at Dino. After everything they had been through, he'd never known Dino had a brother. 

"Twin actually," Dino clarified.

"How did you not tell me this before now?"

"Because I didn't know until recently."

Steve saw the look, and knew not to press Dino right now. He'd take his friend out drinking later and get the full story. It also explained why he was here. He was back-up for his friend.

Walking into the conference room, he saw the bomb techs all sitting around in a group and one man standing apart. There was no denying who it was. Dino's twin. When the other red head pushed off the wall and came toward them he watched Dino greet his brother with a handshake, before turning to introduce him," Steve McGarrett, meet my brother, Horatio Caine."

"Mr. Caine. It's a pleasure," Steve said as he took his hand.

"Call me Horatio," Horatio said with a smile.

"Horatio it is."

Steve about jumped when Dino poked him in the back. Looking over his should he saw his friend grinning, "We have work to do," Dino reminded him then slipped closer to add in a conspiratorial whisper, "you can flirt with him later." Steve blushed. In all the years he'd known Dino there had never been a bit of attraction for the red head, but there was something about Dino's twin, maybe it was the tone of voice or something that caught Steve's attention.


End file.
